La Révolution des Elfes
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Hermione veut expliquer leurs droits aux elfes de maison. Mauvaise idée. Gare à vos chaussettes !


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Froid" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Ma coloc, qui n'a pas de compte ffnet, a écrit ce OS de concert avec moi.

**La Révolutions des Elfes**

_Quand Hermione avait expliqué le principe du droit de grève aux elfes de maisons de Poudlard, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel engouement._

o°O°o

Tout d'abord, ils ont coupé les communications vers l'extérieur.

Plus de cheminée, volières barricadées, patrouilles dans le parc pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Ensuite, ils s'en sont pris à notre confort.

Plus de cheminée et disparition de toutes les chaussettes gauches : ils tentent de nous faire mourir de froid. Nous avons allumé un feu avec les chaussettes droites, mais nous allons à présent tous nus pieds et sommes en passe d'écoper d'une pneumonie collective de grande ampleur, en particulier les filles de onze ans dormant dans les tours.

Plus de linge propre et du pâté répandu dans les salles de bain : nous commençons tous à ressembler à Rogue… c'est le pire.

Puis, ils nous ont affamés.

Les cuisines sont leur QG, il est impossible de s'en approcher à moins de vouloir se faire poursuivre jusqu'à l'épuisement par des fourchettes en furies et des poêles à pancakes. Quand nous sommes arrivés à court de pâté, nous avons tout tenté.

Les potions ont été rejetées pour prévenir les risques très probables d'empoisonnement. Rogue ne semble pas apprécier que tout le monde copie son style.

Une incursion dans les serres de botanique a été tentée. Nous y avons perdu trois camarades sous les crocs de plantes sauvages et féroces n'appréciant que modérément de se faire dépoter.

McGo a bien proposé de changer en lapins les assiettes encastrées dans les portes de chêne du hall après un affrontement mémorable lors de la première tentative d'évasion par le parc. Mais le risque d'occlusion intestinale après rétro-métamorphose fut jugé trop élevé.

Miss Teigne a été aperçue au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait des pattes, mais c'était de la viande. Cinq autres de nos camarades sont tombés au combat et ont été retrouvé couverts de griffures, morsures et coups de balayettes. Rusard ne semble pas vouloir partager. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu la faire cuire : panne de cheminée.

Nous nous sommes alors tournés vers les enchantements dans l'espoir de conjurer de la viande.

_\- Mais on ne peut pas créer de la nourriture par magie, c'est l'une des cinq lois de Gamps._

Hermione Granger est devenue ennemi publique numéro 1. Elle est à l'origine de l'insurrection des elfes et détruit notre dernier espoir de survie. Elle a été retrouvée congelée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. C'est qu'il fait tellement froid.

Nous avons dépecé les canapés pour nous faire des toges et des couvertures car les elfes ont aussi pris les draps et les rideaux. Nous brûlons un matelas chaque soir. Les occupants des tapisseries commencent à avoir peur de nous.

Nous survivons ainsi pendant deux mois jusqu'à recevoir un jour un journal nous donnant des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Les parents se sont inquiétés de l'absence de nouvelles, les elfes ont revendiqué la prise d'otage, cela a donné des idées aux elfes des particuliers. Ils ont pris le contrôle du monde sorcier. Mais ils n'ont même pas fait de nous des esclaves, ils nous ont entretenu dans la peur, dans le froid, dans la faim. Et ce fut la fin des sorciers. Les moldus les ont pris pour des extra-terrestres et leur ont abandonné la Terre.

o°O°o

_\- Et voilà pourquoi tu n'aurais pas dû parler du droit de grève aux elfes, Hermione !_

_\- Ron, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout à fait saisi ce qu'était le droit de grève._

_\- Pourquoi tu parles que de bouffe ?_

_\- Harry, c'est quand même essentiel pour survivre._

_\- Et le froid ? Sérieux, ça aurait été plus efficace de brûler les tables._

_\- Et en te servant de ta baguette tu peux conjurer du feu sans combustible._

_\- Et il y a des moyens plus efficaces pour tuer quelqu'un par le froid que de lui piquer ses chaussettes. Tu ne serais pas un peu influencé par cette chaussette gauche que tu ne parviens pas à retrouver._

_\- Je te rappelle que tu es morte congelée sur un toit._

_\- Oui, hypothétiquement. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que le premier projet de la SALE provoquerait un tel engouement chez toi, Ron._


End file.
